United States of America
The United States of America is one of the few independent powers left in the ''Turning Point ''world against the Axis Powers, History ﻿The United States was officially formed in 1787,and from the start became a country not to be invovled with foriegn affairs, however, in 1899 America went to war with Spain over Cubas independent and eventually won the Spanish-American War, granting Cuba indpendent and gaining Puerto Rico,Guam and the Philippines. In 1917, America finally joined the Allies,and turned the tide of the Great War against the Central Powers. After the U.S. helped create the Treaty of Versailles,which over 40 years later, led to the United States and the world demise. Isolation Era The US isolationism remained until the 1950s from which the country never partcipated in World War 2,leading to Japan and Nazi Germany becoming far superior power.Japan sweeps throw Asia unoppsed using Germany's captured Middle Eastern and Soviet oil, which makes any U.S. oil embargo against Japan useless.During the war, United States chose an isolationist policy, implented by Republican president Thomas E. Dewey (who defeated Harry S. Truman in 1948). Between 1943-53, the Nazi start engineering and mass producing many of their Wunderwaffen, including jet-fighter,super-heavy tanks, high tech bombers.With the war essentially over, the people of the world wonder why the weapons are being developed, and what is the purposed of the build-up.This causes rising tensions between the now technologically superior Third Reich and the United States, one of the few nations that is still free from Nazi rule.The United States and the Leage of Nations condem the actions of Nazi Germany in occupied territories, but make no attempts to stop them, as the U.S. is still dominated by anti-war sentiment. Invasion-1953 ﻿When sercret plans for an American invasion by German and Japanese forces are found by the British Resistance,codaname ''Operation:Humpback Whale, ''Germany and Japan are quick to deny it, saying these accusations are ludicrous.President Dewey believes thier lies and continues his isolationist policies, refusing to stock up arms and increase the size of the military in case of a possible invasion.The invasion plans turn out to be true,however, and ''Operation Humpback Whale ''is launched in 1953, with a combine German/Japanese offensive striking at the United States on the both Alantic and Pacific coasts. ﻿Trivia *﻿It's unexplained how such an invading army could assemble off the coast of a large city in so little time. **German deployment on the Soviet border in 1941 did not come unnoticed either, but Stalin was bying time for the rapid militarization of USSR under the Third Five-Year Plan and thus only responded with more anti-war propoganda. It is also possible that the isolationist sentiment prevented the Americans from even theoretically thinking that WWII might come to their shores. **Also, the bulk of German forces appears to be aerial or airborne - something even modern militaries had not achieved, so they could organize somewhere above the Azores and simply stay in formation when flying in. *With Guam and the Philipeans under US control, it is unexlained how the Japanese could streghthen its pacific empire without provoking war with the United States, but it's possible President Dewey could have declared thier soverighty.